Gilden Path
by kasegawa08
Summary: Au! where Harumi survived and lost her memories. (Ninjago season 9 episode 92 AU)


After recent events, the whole body ached and ached, hinting at a long rest, but the mind could not build all the thoughts together, collapsing on every detail, still feeling some anxiety without a single reason. So much happened, it was intense.

Of Daret Lloyd carried the barely alive, pale, lost in the oblivion Skylor, alternately watching for Nia that distracted Ultra-violet. Excitement and fear for her friend took possession of all nature, so Lloyd has issued the first came to mind the idea of helping her with their small machine that was designed by the ninja of water.

Master of amber silently sat next to Dareth until Lloyd drove the transport and rescued almost dead of the NIJ, which was crushed by the machine. Caught. Just in time. Her health not pleased with the damaged hand — or rather, my right shoulder ached painfully, echoing crunch of bones. It is the least that could happen to her: or the girl was incredibly lucky, or a merit in her agility and dexterity.

Surrounded by a small resistance pressed against each other under the onslaught of bikers came. It just got worse. Or... Stand. His eyesight isn't deceiving him now? He really hears and sees in the sky the dragons came from a flickering flash of bright light, the sun is eclipsed, or has he already lost it and gone crazy with a nine-storey building? Is he schizophrenic? Praise First Spinjitzu Master, his mind still not managed to go beyond the normal. Supposedly, Lloyd guessed who this man was, in a gold-cast armor, but he wasn't entirely sure. But that wasn't important now. The alleged Wu, Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane are standing right in front of them, smashing the hell out of Lord Garmadon's terrified bikers at the sight of real dragons.

A real miracle, a real happiness, acquired in such an unexpected moment. The already confirmed identity of Sensei Wu-the current Golden dragon Master - was very striking and confusing, the dragons had already left, as their wise "old man" released the firstborn, the mother of all dragons with offspring back to the world where they live.

\- Brother, how I missed you! Jay, I missed your jokes! Guys, finally, God, if this is a dream, don't Wake me! — that enthusiasm was manifested sincere joy of the Institute, napivshiysya each guy alternately on the neck, even the Wu that caused a spark of jealousy in the shower Jay immediately calmed down from such a long-awaited, but the interrupted kiss because of this embarrassing attention, the tears of joy for the family could not remain unnoticed and withheld, they flowed from his eyes, while the boys comforted the girl who completely forgot about the pain in my shoulder, enjoying the brief moment of fleeting happiness.

Lloyd just shone with surprise, joy and a trembling feeling in his stomach and chest area, where the heart was clearly ready to jump out of there, loudly thundering. So strong hugs of newfound friends and uncle, unity of the team once separated from each other and not only its reunification, but also the return of a real family.

It seemed that it can last a very long time, as it would be if standing at the side of Daret, quietly watching and smiling, not noticed in the distance rapidly approaching, Colosseo and bikers on motorcycles. More accurately say, he heard all of this, and after — saw.

The bikers were quickly eliminated, They-the Titan was half destroyed, parts of it were merged with the new ruins of once beautiful city: the team went straight to the dilapidated, not without the help Skylor, Borg tower, leaving Dareta care successor of Chen. The plan was quite simple: distract garmadon, covering Wu's back, so that He dealt a crushing blow, using his father's Golden Armor and his strength. Everything was going smoothly until the two brothers did not do much in the fight for freedom and life Ninjago and its inhabitants. Unusual, quickly and rapidly deformable body is poorly listened to and not fully accustomed to such battles, causing him to temporarily substitute the other ninja, decently exhausting the Dark Lord, he did not understand until the end, who Woo, wanting to get close to his son.

The battle was over suddenly as it had begun. Wu won, not without the help of his nephew who regained his strength. All the prisoners were released from Scriptorium. Life is slowly improving, purchased power helped to return all the buildings and ruins of the old. Even Garmadon has returned from obscurity, regaining the appearance of a common man. Family Montogomery officially could be considered the most happy, even though happiness is all yours. Police quickly coped with the remaining number of bikers. And for this time, the ninja helped return all.

Skye was cured when Garmadon was defeated. With his force disappeared and force girls, that helped it to stand up back on its feet and "Wake up." Kai, Jay and Zane helped police find the last of the criminals, accelerating the process. The rest actively helped to return to everything the former look, helping all people and wounded, calling the ambulance, informing on a long-awaited victory. And Lloyd's... As for him, he was looking for one thing. One goal, approaching one of the recovering thanks to the spell the building, he stopped for a moment. One small group of three, apparently a family, he suggested, called for an ambulance. Green ninja rushed immediately to them, feeling in his gut that something was wrong.

Barely breathing body of his beloved first girl, feelings which are still not faded, frightened him. She seemed dead, almost dead. Abrasions, cuts, fractures-less, she was lucky to be on the roof of a skyscraper, not inside, because the chances of survival would be much less, although they were almost there.

The story of a shocked boy about what she did for their family, not a little struck and... pleased him. After all the wounded, including Harumi, were taken to hospitals, he asked the family about what they know, soon finding the hospital, which was resting peacefully not awake Princess, the Lloyd often called the doctors and I have visited this building, wondering about not waking up if she's getting a negative response and losing hope.

Him was lucky with family and friends, that understood his, not by holding and not protecting his from girls, and contrary, actively supported and even themselves were ask about it, his reassured this. Still, one day this miracle happened, and he saw the troubled frequent presence of the green ninja in the hospital, the smile of a young doctor who told him that everything is getting better. Well-being of the girl was good, stable condition, and it was possible to accept visitors, after all, especially, she agreed to let in to herself people.

But there was one thing — she lost her memory. He was told about amnesia at the entrance to the ward, warning that she does not remember anything, and that it is also not necessary to say too much to her now and press, because it will not do her good until she is discharged.

Lloyd darkened, losing his smile and relief, straining harder when he heard this most:

— She forgot all about it.


End file.
